Contest Entry to Blade child its a challenge
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: This is my entry to CrimsonpuppetP's contest. The pairing is EyesxAyumuxKousuke. I thought this would be a interesting challenge. The rating do to the fact this contains violence. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my entry to CrimsonpuppetP's contest. So here I go!

Pairing: EyesxAyumuxKousuke

Things to note: this chapter will be back stories for these three. Please take note that they are important for the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own.

**Ayumu's story:**

_(My name is Ayumu and I am six. I love with my brother, because know one else wants me. I am not good enough, or smart enough, because my brother was better. My mommy only loves my brother. Why else won't she hug me?)_

The six year old jumps into his brothers loving arms. His brother spins him around.

_(One day, I want to be just like him.)_

And places him on the couch. He then proceeds to tickle the small child.

_(My brother loves me and I love him, and respect him.)_

The older man takes his brother and sets him at the table and gives him his dinner.

_(My name is Ayumu, and I am six. My brother loves me, so my life has a bright fix, to my longing of affection.)_

**Kousuke's story:**

_(My name is Kousuke, and I am seven. I am amazing. I am smart and I am clever, and I am better than all the rest. Who doesn't love me? I am talented and the most popular. I am not afraid to speak, in fact I speak rather well.)_

Kousuke walks through the front door of his house and is greeted with the smells of his mother's cooking. He is a good sized boy and eats rather well. He walks up to his mother and smiles, and gives her a hug. He turns his attention to the living room door, happiness filling him.

_(My dad just got home, he is earlier than normal, which means he can play.)_

A man enters the house, in his arms is a large box. He calls his soon and sets it down in front of him.

_(My dad brought me a present, he must have had a good day.)_

The man walks into the kitchen and kisses his wife. The child turns his head and 'eww's

_(My dad got me a new model plane. Isn't it great?)_

His father says that he got it at a fund raiser to help abused children. He continues to say

such loving things to his family.

_(My name is Kousuke and I am seven. Everyone loves me, and says I came from heaven.)_

**Eyes story:**

_(My name is Eyes and I'm only seven. My body hurts and I bleed a lot. It is hard to see strait. I must be stupid, bad, a monster. Why else would daddy be so mad? I wish I were better, I really do. I try my best, but always fail. I'm afraid to speak, not that I can do so very well, and am to scared to do what he doesn't say I may. Or else I am locked away in our cellar. Chains on my hands and on my feet, they bind me to the wall. I try to be nice, I try to be good, when daddy is here. Maybe tonight, if I try hard enough, I will only get one whipping, and dinner tonight.)_

Little Rutherford's eyes open in fear, he is frozen to his spot in the corner. He is a whole lot smaller, than he ought to be.

_(I just heard a car, it means daddy is home. He's later than usual, which means he's had twice the amount he normally does.)_

He trembles in fear and listens as the front door is opened, then slammed shut. He hears his mother scream, then begins to beat on a door.

_(Daddy has locked Mummy in there room. I'm scared, for now I know there shall be no mercy.)_

Suddenly the small child hears curse words being yelled from the living room. Suddenly a loud, thunderous voice yells the small child's name. he arises and goes.

_(What did I do to make him mad?)_

The small child presses himself to the wall. He tries to hide, disappear into the wall, with no such luck. He is scared, because of what he sees in those horrible eyes.

_(I'm so afraid right now, I might cry. No, I must hold them back, or enrage him more. Maybe I'll cry later, when I'm alone.)_

Suddenly the man starts to yell and say ugly things to the terrified child. The man raises his hand and strikes the boy. He does this over and over and then stops to yell some more.

_(I run to the door to try and escape, but it is locked. I am trapped.)_

Little Rutherford presses his back to the door.

_(I didn't mean to make daddy have a bad day at work.)_

The man grabs him and throws him against the wall. The boy falls to the floor his bones nearly broken, his father continues, with more horrid words spoken.

_(Oh God! Please save me!)_

"I'm sorry!" He screams, but it is far to late. The man's face is twisted, an evil smile on his face. He then continues to beat the tiny child. Again and again he hits him.

_(Oh please! Someone save me!)_

Finally the man stops, and heads for the door across the room, leaving the small child, who bleeds, but not enough to kill him, sprawled on the floor.

_(My name is Eyes, and I am seven. I am a afraid to die, because I don't get to go to heaven. No one can love me, for what I am. Why, oh why was I ever born?)_

__Do to the fact this is still a fic, and it is fun to leave you wanting more, I need 1 review until I update. (Just so I know who is reading this.)


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter, we are in present day. (Meaning we are ten years after the last chapter)

Things to note: In this fic, Eyes will have problems with his speech, do to neural damage (from all the abuse he received over the years) And everyone might seem a little ooc. This isn't quite at the point where I start using the story, so be patient.

Reviews:  
bbkid14: Haha! How big is that pit of yours? It must be pretty big, if I'm none mistaken.

DISCLAIMER: Nope.

WARNINGS: This is a little angst, and Eyes is visited by the voice who is the child of guilt and depression.

Eyes sat up quickly, a gasp escaping his lips. His breaths are labored and his eyes are wide in fear. His body trembles and he is covered in sweat. He pulls his legs close and sits there curled up in a small ball. He does his best to hold back the tears that are trying so hard to escape.

'Calm down you idiot!' a voice in his mind yells at him. 'What? Now your afraid of your own dreams?'

'But…! It wasn't a dream!' Eyes yells back at the voice. 'It really did happen! He did beat me and lock me in the basement! He really did chain me to the wall!'

'Well, boohoo, poor baby. Why don't you go cry to your mummy? Oh wait! that's right.' the voice says in a mocking, that seethes with venom. 'It's all your fault she was murdered. And now, your all alone. No one likes you, or loves you. I mean who could?'

'You're lying!' Eyes yells back desperately, wishing the voice to leave him alone.

'Oh? Am I? then why did Kanon leave? And what about Kiyotaka? Didn't he promise you hope, and then disappear? They must have realized how terrible you are, what a monster you. Ryoko did, and now she hates you, just like you deserve.'

'Sh-shut up!' Eyes barely manages to squeak back. 'Rio and Kousuke like me!'

'Do they really now? It isn't just because you have a ton of money, or the fact you have a big house?' the voice continues to torment poor Rutherford.

'…maybe your right… What about Kirrie? I know she must like me, at least a little.' Eyes desperately tries to reason.

'Try this: Its her job. Dang, its no wonder no one likes you. Your so stupid.' the voice jabs.

'That- that's not true! I am too smart!' Eyes tries, but is severely losing the battle.

'Oh really? Then how come you have such horrid speech problems?' the voice says as he starts to deal the final blow. 'You could only speak a few words: I'm sorry, Mummy, Daddy, Good morning, and a few smaller words and names, until Kanon came. He started to teach you proper speech, but even so, you still have problems speaking. Lets face it. You are not even worth a glance. So who is gonna love you?'

With that the voice seemed to vanish, leaving Eyes to sit there and fight the tears that threaten to fall. He lays back down, curling up into a little ball, hugs his pillow as if he lets go he'll be hurt. He trembles and lays there, all alone.

And that's all Eyes could do.

(-)

Kousuke yawned and sat up. It was early morning, but he had to get up, or else Ryoko would beat the sleepiness away for him. He sighed and remembered that today was the day he would confess his feelings. He got up and got dressed, then headed to the living room, where both girls were. Ryoko punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kousuke asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot. It toke you too long to get ready!" She snapped and walked out the door.

Rio decided to be nice and give Kousuke a chance to get away from Ryoko. "Hey, why don't you run ahead to Eyes' to make sure he's ready for school? Ryoko and I will meet you at school, okay?"

Kousuke nodded and headed off to said blade child's house.

Once Kousuke got there he had a field day trying to get Eyes to finally come willingly to school.

(-)

Ayumu and Hiyono were walking to school, and it was cold and a little windy. When Ayumu spotted the two male blade children, his heart skipped a beat. Oh yeah, Ayumu had a crush, not on one of them, but both of them. He knew Kousuke liked him back, but what about Eyes? How did Eyes feel about him and Kousuke?

(Dang it! Why can't these fears go away long enough to ask him how he feels?)

Ayumu sighed as he watched them go up the steps and enter the school. He would try to ask Eyes at lunch.

(-)

Lunch came quicker than expected and their little group was on the roof eating lunch. It was relatively quiet, until Ryoko brought up a sore topic: Kanon Hilbert.

Ayumu groaned inwardly. (Great…)

"All I'm saying," Ryoko says in a you-know-I'm-right- and-you-can't-deny-it voice. "Is Kanon got what he deserved, and the bastard will rote in hell for what he did-"

"SHUT UP!" Eyes yells, unable to take it anymore. He lowers his head, his bangs cover his eyes, his hands are in fists, his body trembles in rage. "Just shut up! You don't know what your saying! No one deserves to die! No one! So shut up, Ryoko! Kanon did what he thought was right, and who could blame him? Yes it wasn't the best way, but he did it because he cared! He even apologized to Ayumu! So don't you dare say anything like that again!" Eyes yells, he then bolts, and runs out the door. Everyone is stunned, but Kousuke is the first to regain his senses and runs after the hurting boy.

Everyone sits in silence for the rest of lunch.

Yeah… not much to say, other than the next chapter is by far, going to start piecing them together into their couple-group-thing. But I need 1 review.

Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaack! Miss me? No? Well fine then! Have a update anyways.

DISCLAIMER: No, stop asking!

Kousuke looks in bathroom after classroom, after office, after locker. He was about to give up, when he came across a locked janitors closet.

"Bingo," Kousuke said in a hushed tone. He quickly picked the lock and entered. "Eyes?" He said as he entered.

Eyes sat in the corner of the shelves. His body trembling slightly. Kousuke knelt down next to Eyes, placing his hand on the latter's back. Eyes jumped a little and looks up, his blue eyes red and puffy from crying, the tears still streaming down his face. Kousuke felt a tinge of grief in seeing Eyes like this. Eyes looked away quickly, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Eyes asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Seeing how you're holding up." Kousuke replied, leaning closer to Eyes.

"I'm fine." Eyes lied. He was anything but fine.

"I don't think you are," Kousuke said as he pulled Eyes into his chest. "I think that you're rather broken."

Eyes sniffled a little and tilts his head down. "Well- I-I'm sorry you have to see-"

"I think that it's okay if you cry." Kousuke interrupted him. "And I don't mind holding you while you cry, if you need to cry."

Suddenly Eyes can't control his emotions and breaks down crying completely. And Kousuke held him close, silently comforting him.

Yep, lets leave off here. Review or no update!

Over and out!


End file.
